Homepage
From Binc Foundation Twitter: About The Book Industry Charitable Foundation 'About Us' The Book Industry Charity Foundation is a 501©(3) nonprofit, charitable organization that coordinates programs to strengthen and support Borders Group employees, former employees, and their families. Established in 1996, the core program provides assistance to employees who have demonstrated financial need arising from severe hardship and/or emergency circumstances. Since its inception, the organization has provided over $5 million in charitable assistance to Borders employees. Upcoming Events 'Big House Big Heart Wrap ' The Big House Big Heart run was a huge success for all of the charities involved, not the least of all the Book Industry Charitable Foundation! With your help, the Binc Foundation raised over $4500 that will go a long way in supporting booksellers nationwide! We would like to thank every single one of our competitors, donors and volunteers for helping make the event great. Read More 'Big House Big Heart Big Success ' Now that everyone has had a chance to ... Read More '4 Weeks Away' We are four short weeks from the Big House Big Heart... Read More 'We Are Off and Running!!!!' Since last week we have received additional runners... Read More 'Join Us April 15, 2012 as We Race Our Way to the End Zone' Last year at the Big House Big Heart event we joined 14,000 of our closest friends and ran and walked our way to $800. This year our goal is to exceed $2,000. Read More 'Volunteer for a Cause ' We need volunteers to assist at this years Big House Big Heart. There is a ton of different ways you can be a part of this day Read More Articles Twisted Thinking Article About Binc A part of our beloved Borders continues through the Book Industry Charitable Foundation (BInC) which is a continuation of the Borders Group Foundation.' Read More' 'Please Support Borders Group Foundation ' One former Borders employee shares his experience with our foundation.' Read More' News 'It’s Not Billions, but It Can Help Rescue an Artist ' Many Americans — the out of work, the underwater, the plain fed up — have been asking that question since big banks and automakers received all those taxpayer-financed rescues in 2008. Read More... 'Borders Foundation finds a new purpose after bookseller's demise: the entire industry.' {C}The Borders Group Foundation, a remnant of the liquidated Ann Arbor-based bookstore chain, lives on.The foundation has converted its mission in an effort to improve the lives of book industry employees throughout the country. Read More Contribute 'Donate Now' Looking for an easy way to give to the Binc Foundation? Donate online or by check! To make an online donation click here Please send checks made out to “Book Industry Charitable Foundation" to the following address: 713 W. Ellsworth Road Suite A Ann Arbor, MI 48108 Category:book charities Category:book charity Category:book foundation Category:book Category:books Category:foundation Category:foundations Category:nonprofit Category:nonprofits Category:booksellers Category:bookseller Category:book charities Category:book charity Category:book foundation Category:book Category:books Category:foundation Category:foundations Category:nonprofit Category:nonprofits Category:booksellers Category:bookseller